Dinosaur King Episode 1
by AverageStoryWriter
Summary: 25 Years After The Final Episode of Dinosaur King 3 New Children are chosen to represent this honor. Except that they have different Dinosaurs and new friends to make. (Max and Zoe are married in this story). But When A new Threat arises in the world, can the new D-Team do it? Or will they fail and have their world ruled by an evil overlord? You wanna know what happens?Read It then
1. Chapter 1

**Scene: 25 years After the last episode of Dinosaur King. The world is like it is now today except a little more futuristic.**

**Jonas' POV:**

I walked into the classroom silently as I knew people would be staring. Of course my family had to move because of my dad's job. Of course I had to be the new and weird student. Of course that had all happened...

"Now Class I'd like you to meet our newest student at Tocano Elementary School, Jonas Rex!"

I heard some whispers go around about my last name. Yes, it was true my last name was a dinosaur, but, I couldn't change who I was. I knew they would mock a name like that, I knew all about the D-Team and their dinosaurs, How they had to sacrifice their dinosaurs childhood to save the entire universe.

"Now Jonas, you can sit in that seat back there next to Emma and Michael, I'm sure you'll all be great friends!"

I nodded and replied "Of Course Ms. Liz"

The Seat back here was a little cramped but it was just fine. Then, I heard from my left, "Hi there my name's Emma Jahit" and then to my right, "And My name's Michael Potts"

"Well you to know my name already, so i guess that's it!" I chuckled. As soon as I stopped I heard from the desk in front of me, "Hey J. Rex! You gonna join their little dino club?" Obviously that was an insult to both me and the other two.

"Stop it Justin! You know it's called 'The D-Team'!" Emma yelled back.

"Oh," Justin replied sarcasticaly "What are you gonna do? Get some Dino Cards And Make Them attack me?

Now I knew that the two were both about to blow with anger, but right before one of them could open there mouths the receuss bell rang. I stood up quickly and walked away from Justin and went with Emma and Michael. During Receuss time I could have sworn seeing a bright object fall from the sky and into the woods. I also decided right after school I would go to investigate it.

It seemed like decades when I finally got out of school. I quickly sprinted home and right before heading out I quickly yelled "Bye Mom gotta go!"

When I finally reached the place in the forest where I thought I saw the mysterious object landed I heard a 'Snap!' of a stick and suddenly froze in my steps. I then heard a firmiliar voice "Jonas?" I turned around and saw the mystery person was Michael! "So you saw it to?" he questioned. I nodded. Then heard a female voice say "I guess were all here then!" I turned and saw Emma. I smiled and asked "What do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but it must be something!" Emma said excitedly.

"Let's split up and look for it!" I suggested and was soon searching every tree, every bush and every rock.

But, I suddenly got to one tree with a perfect circle for a hole. Inside there was a rock that looked like it was chipped off from a big wheel.

"Hey guys i found something!" I shouted.

"Me two!" Emma shouted back

"Same here!" Michael exclaimed.

We all came back in a group and examined the rocks. All three had a different picture on each. Mine had some grass on it, Emma's had some wind on her's, And Michael had a picture of a some lightning bolts on his. "You don't think..." I started. The others could tell exactly what I was going to say. These were the exact same stones that the D-Team had used. Suddenly, all of our bodies began to glow, I was glowing green, Emma was glowing blue, and Michael was glowing orange. Then, a hologram emited right in front of our eyes. The hologram was of a adult who looked kinda like a cowboy. "Hello" it said, "If you have found this meassage then that means that you have found the Dino-Stones! These are powerful weapons and if used in the wrong hands it could lead to catastrophic events! You are now the next D-Team and must protect you planet from any Threat! Now each of you're D-Stones has a traking Device to locate the last two members of the Previous D-Team, Max and Zoe. Good Luck!" The hologram dissapeared and a map came up showing the map of the planet a red dot came up in Nevada and three more dots, orange blue and green, came up showing our location, the red dot was really close proboly like a block away.

"Well... That was... Interesting" I piped in.

"Then that means... we really are the D-Team?" Emma questioned

"I guess so... that means we have to find Max and Zoe" Michael announced

"They must be maybe a block away, maybe less..." I replied looking at my GPS map.

So, we spent about ten minutes getting to where the red dot was. But, once we got there we put the stones behind our backs just in case this wasn't them. Emma knocked on the door and a man in a red shirt answered "Hello there, may I help you?"

I replied, "Um, by any chance would you're name happen to be Max Taylor?"

He looked at me and answered "Sorry kid, but i know I saved the universe and all, but i have no time for autographs" He started to shut the door.

"Wait!" I cried out and he instantly pulled the door back open "Do these stone look farmiliar to you?" We all held out the D-Stones.

His eyes grew as big as plates and held open the door, "Come in quickly!" He whispered.

"Zoe, come here!" he called

A woman cam out in a buisness suit and asked "What is it, I have to go to court for lawyer!" She then saw the stones and muttered "Oh my!"

She sat down and grabbed the stones. She examined every one of the stones and gave them back and said "I can't believe this... the new D-Team."

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed, "If we really are the new 'D-Team' then where are our dinosaur cards?"

There was a brief moment of silence until Older Max exclaimed "Oh yeah, you have to twist the bottem thing... but let's do it outside, for all we know you're dinosaur could be a Supersaurus!" he laughed.

"Maybe we should do it in the woods... because that is the best place to hide giant Dinosaurs!" Emma replied

We were then in the middle of the woods, but we had one problem, we couldn't decide to choose to go first! But we chose rock, paper, scissors to decide. Unfortunatly, The order was Emma, Michael then me. Best for last right?

Emma twisted her knob and two cards suddenly appeared, One just of a Pterodactyl and another of the Pterodactyl shooting wind gusts which I guess was the attack card.

"Well," Emma announced "Here goes nothing!" She swiped her card and out came a full grown, terrifying, Pterodactyl. It started flying around in the air when it finally landed on the ground right in front of Emma. Her face was so pale, that she could've been seen on the moon from earth. She instantly swiped her card again and the prehistoric flyer dissapeared in a flash of blue. Then, Older Max laughed and said, "Well, I'm guessing we know what you're Dinosaur is! But, If you want it to be less scary swipe the Dino Card again!" Emma was shaking when she was going to swipe the card again to scared of the ancient dino I suppose. Once swiped, a cute little baby Pterodactyl appeared. It was the same color of the older version: A sky blue.

"Aw!" Emma cried. "She's so cute!"

"Well," Zoe responded "You have to give her name!"

Emma thought for a while and then yipped "Terra! That's her name" Her attention focused back to Terra and she said in a baby voice "Do you like that name Terra?" The baby giggled with laughter.

"My turn! I want to see my Dinosaur!" Michael exclaimed. He turned the knob and out came a Dinosaur I couldn't recognize and the attack card was the Dinosaur Shooting an electrical bolt. Max chimed in "That's a Pachycephalosaurus! It was known for it's rock hard head and mouthful of a name!" I laughed. Micheal then swiped the card and the Heavy Head appeared and ran strait into a tree. I noticed the color was a red, almost like fruit punch. Micheal swipped the card again with ease and swipped it once more for the baby form.

"How about I called you..." Michael said while heading over to the little guy. "Charge! It means ramming into things and electricity, both which fit you!"

"I guess it's just me that's left." I sighed and turned the knob. Out came A Brontosaurus and an attack which showed the big guy shooting out healing leaves like Zoe's Original Dinosaur Paris. But, There was one thing I noticed about this dinosaur, It was yellow. I just grabbed the card swipped it and out came the big guy. He forced us to back up so we wouldn't be smushed. I then Swipped him to dissapear and he reappered in baby form.

"Hey there little guy!" I exclaimed "I'm gonna call you... Bruno, Is that ok?" Bruno exclaimed a happy noise which I think meant "Ok".

I then started to play with Bruno like the other two were doing. But Max said to us "Now listen, you have to keep these guys a secret or else this place will be crawling with tourists and scientists trying to get a look at both you and you're Dinosaurs"

We all nodded and headed off

In the background I could hear Zoe say to Max "Just like the original D-Team" Then they bothe laughed

I started smiling

**To Be Continued...**

**So Next time I'm gonna Put it in one of the new D-Team POV like I did with Jonas. Tell me who you want me to put it in as.**

**Disclaimer: I own the characters I created including: Jonas Rex, Michael Potts, Emma Jahit, Bruno, Terra, Charge and Justin (Don't really have a last name for him). But, I do not own the following characters and things: D-Stones, Max Taylor, Zoe Drake, D-Team and Alpha Gang (Yes I'm Gonna put them in the next episode but, I'm gonna do different characters.) I also hope You enjoy this series and I bid you farewell untill nextime.**


	2. Dinosaur King Episode 2: The Alpha Gang?

**Author's Note: Since Nobody told me who's POV they wanted it to be I'll just keep it as Jonas'. Hope you enjoy this one as much as you liked the first one.**

**Jonas' POV:**

It was yesterday when my friends, Emma and Michael, had found out that we were the new D-Team and that was also the day We had gotten our Dinosaurs. It was a weekend so I invited the two to come over and play with our Dinosaurs. Once we were in the middle of it, Bruno stomach growled like a train.

"Are you hungry Bruno?" I asked knowingly. Bruno nodded energeticly, so I went into the kitchen to get him something to eat.

"Know let's see... what would Bruno eat, He's a Heravoire so that means he eats plants, so i guess a salad or something?" I grabbed some lettuce from the fridge and a bowl and went back outside. I put Down tthe bowl right in front of him and put the lettuce right in. Bruce quickly gobbled it up and made a happy squecky noise. After that I could have sworn I heard a Dinosaur cry, but it wasn't from our Dinosaurs.

"Did you guys here that?" Emma asked. I nodded and so did Michael. Then the Dinosaur cry came out again but this time louder.

"We better go check it out!" Michael exclaimed and we went to where we heard the cry. It was at the beach, and right there in front of our eyes was a T-Rex. But, beside it were Three people looking at a strange device. One was a Woman with orange hair, another was a skinny and tall man with brown hair and black sunglasses and the last one was a short chubby man with blonde hair. All three of them had what seemed to look like a weird red 'A' as a symbol on their clothes.

"Are you sure this is where three dinosaur signals appeared Betty?" The tall man asked

"Of course Diego! I'm not as crazy as Dr. X! Anyway I saw the signal for a couple of seconds and then disappear" 'Betty' exclaimed

"I'm not sure about this guys... what if it just went back into cards and blew away in the wind?" the short man asked.

"Well then Freddy," Betty started "Why would we be here then?!" Betty was about to blow her fuse when she looked up and asked "Huh? Aren't you kids scared of this big scary dinosaur?"

"We would, if we didn't have these guys!" Michael bragged holding out Charge, Terra and Bruno. Betty, Diego and Freddy gasped. I facepalmed myself and thought _"Micheal! we were supposed to keep that a secret!"_

"You have Dinosaur cards?" asked Diego "But how?"

"More importantly, you have stones to activate the dinosaurs!" Betty asked smirking. "So it's a two for one deal! Now Terry go and get the cards and stones!"

The T-Rex roared and stomped over to us. I thought to myself _"Now's you're chance go and battle with this guy!"_

I grabbed my stone and Cards and said "Bruno let's get ready to battle this old lady!"

Betty Exploded "OLD LADY HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, I"M IN MY TWENTIES!" She breathed "Anyway you're proboly wondering who we are!"

They started some routine.

"Imagine You're worst nightmare..." Diego said

"But you're wide awake!" Freddy continued

"That's who we are 'The Alpha Gang'!" They all finished

I just stared at them and then Betty said, "Perfect Distraction!" She swiped a card "Inferno Blitz!"

The T-Rex breathed firey breath and we all jumped out of the way to avoid being scorched.

I swiped my card "Dino Slash! Bruno, Bloom!"

Bruno instantly turned huge and the battle began. The T-Rex tried to bite Bruno's neck but Bruno easily dodged it. Then The T-Rex slammed his body into Bruno's causing him to crash down on his side. Out of nowhere Charge slammed into Terry, knocking him away.

I swiped my healing card which healed Bruno and he got back up and stomped on Terry. Terry turned back into a Card.

"Grrrrr!" Betty growled, "You annoying little pests won't win next time! But for now Bye Bye!" They dissapeared into the ocean and Emma said "That was a Weird Old Lady!"

"I'M NOT AN OLD LADY!" Betty shouted from the ocean.

**To Be Continued...**

**Disclaimer: I Don not own the character Terry The T-Rex, But I do own The Three New Members of The Alpha Gang. I hope this time people will be asking for a different POV. I hope you will enjoy this series and until nextime my friends, I bid you farewell.**


End file.
